The Dollhouse
The Dollhouse was a villainous stable of TNA Knockouts aligned together from April 2015 to March 2016. The group was originally led by Taryn Terrell, and consisted of Jade and Marti Bell. Rebel joined the faction in August 2015, and Awesome Kong became the group's new leader in January 2016. Biography On April 24, 2015, Jade and Marti Bell debuted as a duo known as The Dollhouse, and in their debut, Jade was defeated by Laura Dennis via disqualification, after Marti interfered. After the match, the duo attacked not only Dennis, but ring announcer Christy Hemme as well. Later in the evening, Jade and Marti got involved in Taryn Terrell's defense of the Knockouts Championship against Awesome Kong; helping Taryn put Kong through a table for the victory. After the match ended, Taryn became a villainess and revealed herself as the leader of The Dollhouse. The trio mainly feuded with not only Awesome Kong, but Brooke and Gail Kim as well. During the feud with Gail, the evil Taryn constantly antagonized Gail by making indirect advances towards Gail's husband, Robert Irvine, and after successfully defending her title against Gail in a cage match, the trio attacked Gail, with the attack including Taryn breaking Gail's ring finger. Brooke was instilled into the feud when she confronted Taryn for bullying Kong. It would lead to a handicap match at Slammiversary, which The Dollhouse lost, but days later on Impact Wrestling, Taryn retained her Knockouts Championship against Kong and Brooke. On July 15, Taryn lost the title to Brooke after Gail Kim returned and took out Jade and Marti. Weeks after losing the title, Taryn was assaulted by Gail and Velvet Sky, who injured her in the process. Seeking revenge, Jade and Marti attacked Velvet during her Knockouts Championship opportunity against Brooke on August 26. Rebel appeared acting like she would help Velvet, only to attack her from behind, turning Rebel into a villainess. After the attack, the evil Rebel became the newest member of The Dollhouse, and on the following week, the group began feuding with the reunited Beautiful People. Taryn Terrell left TNA on January 4, 2016, and on the next day, The Dollhouse lost a tag team match to The Beautiful People and Gail Kim. After the match, Jade, Marti, and Rebel attacked their opponents, and during the attack, Awesome Kong made her presence felt, only to attack Madison, Velvet, and Gail and become the new leader of The Dollhouse. Kong's leadership did not last long, as she was out of TNA a month later, leaving Jade, Marti, and Rebel to function as a trio on their own. They continued their feud with the Beautiful People, but on March 22, 2016, the group split up when Maria Kanellis gave up her shot at the Knockouts Championship and suggested that the trio fight each other for the title shot. Marti and Rebel were hesitant, but Jade began the match with a roll-up attempt on Marti. Jade went on to defeat Marti and Rebel, officially disbanding the group after 11 months together. Gallery Dollhouse Rebel.jpg Dollhouse Quartet.png Dollhouse Kong.png Category:Female Category:Wrestlers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Live Action Villains Category:Teams Category:Partners in Crime Category:Dissolved Organizations